Trigs
Trigs is the powerful Warlock that accompanies the Order, after cleansing the Angelic Soul and stopped Feignbar from corrupting them. After saving the Order and stopping Feignbar's evil plan, he was welcomed by the Order and became good friends with Eranicus. History Origins Little is known about Trigs past and where he came from, but that is because of his amnesia. Trigs claims to have lost his memory years ago and all he remembers is that the powers he possesess were taught by an Kaal'gor, an Orc Warlock. Kaal'gor has found the young boy and the Orc's felhound pup Czaagrym sleeping in a cave near the eastern coast of Kalimdor, where no Human has ever been seen. Kaal'gor, who was leading the Burning Blade, sensed great power in the young boy and decided to keep him alive and take him home. After several years of growing up in an Orcish environment, Trigs became fluent in the Orcish language and while the Orcs usually hate Humans, he was accepted as a brother among the other Warlocks of the Burning Blade. Trigs especially had a good relationship with the Warlock Grol'dar, who was his trainer. He would tell Trigs about his past activities and how he came to be with the Burning Blade and he would never run out of tales to tell. While some of the tales would be quite frightening to anyone but an Orc, Trigs would always laugh about it and see Grol'dar as his hero, until this one day, where he told Trigs about the Burning Blade's true plans. Appearently they have been trying to summon an Eredar demon for years, who promised the Warlocks immortality on a distant world, if they would help him destroy Azeroth. While immortality sounded appealing to Trigs, he was worried. He realized his skin color was different as that of the Orcs and he was afraid they would leave him behind. Grol'dar told him not to worry and that everything would be alright. Kaal'gor loves him like a son and has warned the other Warlocks not to harm Trigs, or consequences would never be the same. The end of the Burning Blade One day before the summoning was planned, an army of Orgrimmar Kor'kron Elites stormed the Burning Blade hideout and slaughtered almost every single Warlock. Trigs, Grol'dar and Kaal'gor managed to escape using a hidden passage, but when they were almost at the exit, Trigs realized they left Czaagrym behind and ran back. Kaal'gor screamed at Trigs to return and leave him behind, because it's too dangerous, but Trigs wouldn't listen. Upon returning to the hideout, Czaagrym was slowly crawling towards him, wounded by a huge cut of an axe. Trigs grabbed him and started running through the passage again, before any of the Kor'kron would see him and there he faced an angry Grol'dar, who was blaming all of this on Trigs. He said it was obvious Trigs is behind all of this, as he didn't hesitate to return back, as if the Kor'kron were his allies. Grol'dar grabbed Trigs by the throat, before he could even reply and said he would pay for what he's done. Trigs was screaming for Kaal'gor's help, but he agreed with Grol'dar and was convinced this was all Trigs fault and started chanting in Demonic, pointing at Trigs heart. Fortunately, with the little energy it had left, Czaagrym managed to bite Grol'dar's arm off and jump Kaal'gor's chest, saving Trigs. This gave Trigs enough time to cast his spells at Grol'dar and Kaal'gor, leaving them in agony. They begged Trigs for forgiveness and asked him not to kill them. They knew about his powers and they knew what he was capable off, but Trigs had no remorse and decided to finish them off. He knew he couldn't trust them anymore. Trigs, together with Czaagrym waited a few days before leaving the hideout. He wanted to make sure the Kor'kron Elites left and weren't still there. Upon returning to the hideout, he smelled the stench of blood and death. It was a horrific sight, there were corpses everywhere. Trigs closed his eyes and tried to find his way out. Finally seeing the sunlight again, Trigs realized he had nowhere to go. All he had was the Burning Blade, who was like a family to him. He decided to head south into a ravine and look for a new home. After days of wandering the dusty planes of Durotar, Trigs found a Human encampment, who were there to keep an eye on Orgrimmar. Trigs, who only knew how to speak Orcish and Demonic, tried to explain what happened by making hand gestures, but the Humans escorted him to a ship to Stormwind, as they thought he was lost and somehow managed to sneak on one of the ships that were ready to set sail. While Trigs had no idea what was going on, he decided to follow the Humans to the ship and got ready to leave Kalimdor.